This invention relates to a golf club and, more specifically, to improvements in a putter which enable a customized lie angle and an offset. Further, this invention relates to a method of assembling a putter having an adjustable lie angle and offset. Further, yet another aspect of this invention relates to improvements to a mallet-head putter providing a customized lie angle, offset, and other improvements for a putter or other golf club.
A golfer""s putting style and technique varies with every player having his or her own unique style. Traditionally, a golfer selects a putter that matches his or her own putting style. Further, golfers often require a putter that is customized to the physical attributes of the golfer. For instance, a golfer""s putting posture, height, and length of arms, legs, and torso all have bearing on a golfer""s putting style and selection of a preferred putter.
Further, for any given golfer, a golfer may desire a putter configuration to reflect the condition of a particular course. For instance, golf greens may vary in terms of the green speed based upon the turf grass used for the greens. Further, weather conditions and variations in course maintenance may further alter the characteristics of a green. Such characteristics may be reflected in a change to a golfer""s style and preferred putter characteristics. Accordingly, there is a need for a putter that can be manufactured to the unique and varying demands of a particular golfer. Further, there is a need for a putter that can be customized to adapt to a given golfer""s particular putting style.
There are a variety of putter-type golf clubs which provide for altering the lie angle between the shaft and the club head. One such example is in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,726 to Fenton in which a hosel is set within a flange member in a pivotable fashion. A set screw locks the hosel within the flange member in a preselected position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,279 to Culpepper discloses a reversible putter head which may be assembled to fit an individual golfer in accordance with a golfer""s height, stature, and personal preference of the individual.
It is also known to provide a curved hosel which alters the position of the shaft relative to the club head. Such teachings are reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,672 to Smith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,203 to Middleton teaches the use of a straight hosel positioned at 90 degrees relative to the axis of the shaft which may be used to provide an offset distance of the putter club head to the shaft which is greater than the diameter of a golf ball.
There remains room for variation and improvement in the art directed towards an improved putter which allows for a lie angle and offset to be individually set for a golfer. Moreover, there remains a need within the art for the customized improvement which is compatible with existing golf club heads such that existing putter heads can be adapted to allow for the lie angle and offset adjustments of the present invention. Further, the putter should be aesthetically pleasing and comfortable for the golfer to use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a golf club, including a putter, having an adjustable lie and offset which may be adjusted to permit customization by the club manufacturer to an individual golfer.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a right-angled hosel extending from the heel of the front face of a putter.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method for manufacturing a golf putter having a hosel which extends from the front heel face of a putter, the method being compatible with a flange putter head, a mallet putter head, or a solid, one piece putter head.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved putter having a shaft defining at least three angled bends, the respective bend angles being selected to provide the proper lie angle and offset for an individual golfer.
These and other objects of the invention are provided by a golf putter comprising a putter head, the putter head having a frontal ball striking face, a rear side, a toe, and a heel, the heel defining a bore therethrough extending from the ball striking face rearwardly. The putter head carries a hosel, the hosel including a first straight portion and a second straight portion, the second straight portion being angled with respect to the first portion and extending outwardly therefrom and generally perpendicular thereto. The first portion of the hosel is receivable in the bore defined by the putter head and secured therein to dispose the second portion of hosel in front of the striking face and at a distance less than the diameter of a ball to be struck thereby. The second portion of the hosel is at a predetermined angle with respect to an axis which may be perpendicular to or at an angle to the first portion of the hosel. The putter also has a shaft matable with the second portion of the hosel and extending outwardly therefrom, the putter head, hosel, and shaft cooperating to create a predetermined lie angle between the head and the shaft. Preferably, the L-shaped hosel forms a substantially right-angled bend between the first straight hosel end and the second straight hosel end. The lie and offset of the putter may be customized by the manufacturer by varying the distance the first straight end of the hosel extends from the heel of the putter face. The heel defines a threaded aperture in communication with the heel bore and with a screw, pin, or the like receivable in the threaded aperture to provide a hosel securing mechanism.